Meetings
by tropermariko
Summary: I: No matter what happened, Fate brought them together. Not that they minded, of course... II: Fate brought them together, but now this one boy was going to tear them apart. Implied DilanRuold, XaldinLuxord
1. Meetings

This is part of a series of XalLux fanfics **Predatress** and I are writing. This is my part; I hope you enjoy it!

**Warnings:** …A bit Oocness? A little AU?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the Organization wouldn't be dead.

Summary: No matter what happened, Fate kept bringing them together. Not that they minded, of course... (Implied DilanRuold, XaldinLuxord)

-------------

Their first meeting was when they were toddlers. The blonde had been lost at the time; and the black haired boy had led him back to his parents. Alas, the blonde had forgotten to get the other's name before he left, so he spent all his time wondering what it was.

Several years later, the two met up again, at the age where they weren't kids anymore, but they weren't yet teenagers. And, of course, this time they got each other's names. For a year they couldn't be separated; you couldn't find one without the other. Unfortunately, the blonde moved to another place, and the two promised to meet each other again.

Even more years passed before they found each other again. The black haired one had grown taller, and had grown even sturdier; he had also grown a bit more apathetic, somehow. The blonde had pierced his ear several times, had gotten into gambling, and had discovered the wonder of 'rum'. Nonetheless, like when they were little kids, they couldn't be separated. Until the letter came.

The raven haired couldn't believe that he was being asked if he wanted to be an assistant to one of the most powerful scientists in the world. Naturally, he accepted, ignoring the feeling he had. The blonde was happy for his friend, although he couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't see the black haired boy again.

One year, then two. Three years, then four. Five years had passed since he had seen his friend. He was worried since the letters stopped months ago. He was confused when he was told no one was at the mansion anymore. And he was scared when he finally snuck past the guards and found the mansion wreaked, and that seven scientists were nowhere to be found. He didn't fight the guards that hauled him away because, despite the feeling he had years before, he had another feeling that he'd see his friend soon.

So that's why, the next year, when he was attacked by those creepy shadows, he fought back, just knowing they were the reason his friend was gone. And yet, as the creatures took something red from his chest, he knew he would see his friend again.

This was the reason why he only mildly surprised when an eye-patched man with gray streaks in his hair found him lying on the streets of a city lit up by nothing but neon lights and a half-finished heart shaped moon in the sky. He was, however, struck dumb when his friend was waiting on the other side of the portal.

"…Dilan?"

"It's Xaldin now, Ruold."

He caught on. "Well then, it's _Luxord_ to you, _Xaldin_."

The other smirked. Waving his arm, a dark portal appeared besides the two. The taller of the two walked over and put an arm protectively around the shorter one, and together the two walked into the portal, this time vowing to stay together forever. No more meetings.

-------------

…Did it make sense…? To me, it does…um, there's a second part, of course, and then that'll be it… ;;;


	2. Farewells

SECOND PART!! The shortness _burns_.

**Warnings:** …A bit Oocness? A little AU?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the Organization wouldn't be dead.

Summary: Fate brought them together, but now this one boy was going to tear them apart. (Sequel to Meetings) (Implied DilanRuold, XaldinLuxord)

-------------

It wasn't fair. After all they had been through, after all those years searching; they had finally found each other. And now this one boy who held the Key was trying to tear them apart.

Well, he wasn't going to let it happen. He was going to kill the Keyblade Master, turn the Beast into a Heartless and Nobody, and then he was going back home to him. He wasn't going to let a mere boy defeat him!

But when the final blow struck him, he was amazed that the boy had such _power_. And, if he had emotions, horrified that he would never see him again.

His screams of horror were mistaken for pain.

-------------

He was going to kill him. Why not? It was perfect revenge. An eye for an eye, as they said. But, he mused as the second member fought him; he still wasn't going to forgive him.

It was his turn. He portaled over to the traitor and took his friends away. It was _personal_, and he wanted to deal with the Keyblade Master alone. And he _wasn't going to lose_.

So the surprise was magnified when the next thing he knew he was on his knees, and was fading away. With a last comment to the accursed child, he faded away, just knowing that they would finally be together without interruption.

The two weren't about to say their farewells just yet.

-------------

Well, that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. …So. Um…you can go now. And…yeah.


End file.
